De las mariposas
by Matuk
Summary: -el aleteo siempre es silencioso- 'Lo entiendes perfectamente; es tu corazón el que no logra asimilarlo' Cuddy's POV. Huddy, Hilson-friendship Puede causar controversia. No siempre puede ser miel sobre hojuelas .


_Hazte a la idea. _

Tienes que. Así es y lo será. Lo sabes, lo entiendes, lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Pero ahora que todo es diferente y que House ha reconocido que te quiere, no sabes si tu corazón logrará asimilarlo, y si la idea inminente de competencia anticipadamente perdida hará mella en ti.

No eres insegura y tampoco celosa. Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada a terminar en un paraje que no sea el primero.

Tú y House están llegando precipitadamente a ese nivel extraño de proximidad, al acuerdo táctil, al compromiso directo que rebasa a sobremanera los mensajitos socarrones, la alusiones (cargados de tensión) que toda la vida han intercambiado; permitiéndoles encontrarse en un nuevo punto de intimidad sana, casi fresca, que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo y la libido que siempre deambulará a gatas (contoneando el trasero) entre los ambos. Estás segura que como tú, él ya lo ha previsto, se lo ha planteado: la posibilidad de _mudarse juntos_ (parece ser una buena idea), y la potencialidad de ese pensamiento te ha hecho sonreír.

Pero súbitamente, en ese hemisferio de perfección, sucede: House se escabulle a la oficina junto a la suya. Te enteras en la distancia el convenio básico indescifrado, de las risas, de los secretos, y se te forma un nudo que te dificulta pasar la saliva. La adrenalina violenta del primer momento con la idea de darle todo en tu vida a House se posa para siempre y no te queda más que _preguntártelo_.

Si yo soy lo que le faltaba para ser feliz,_ ¿porqué…?_

Esquivar la sensación ponzoñosa en el vientre no, no puedes. Cerrar los ojos para no verlos intercambiar sus chistes propios, tampoco. Todo en su relación, en este nuevo panorama, se te plantea como una amenaza, una pesadilla acechante y de una forma totalmente distinta a como la mirabas antes…,

_-__¿Tan enamorada estás?- _

Tienes que hacerte a la idea. Lo sabes. Sin embargo confiar en que su mejor amigo no te lo quitará del todo, es difícil y absurdo. Te resta rogar que no suceda (ya has sufrido bastante), y presagiar que por más que lo desees, ellos no frenarán esa dinámica extraña y poderosa -que sólo ahora consideras seriamente y te atormenta-. Tendrás que conformarte con la idea de que ya es tuyo (hoy más que nunca), la certeza de que ya puede acercarse a ti sin imponer la barrera aguda de sarcasmos e insinuaciones sucias (tal vez era mejor), y que ya reconoce que siente algo muy fuerte hacia ti.

No seas tonta -es el demonio el que te susurra- No tanto, no tan fuerte.

_¿De verdad?_

Te quiebras.

No obstante, no padeces la aprehensión todo el tiempo, porque House es tierno de vez en cuando, por Dios, y nunca pensaste que pudiera serlo. Está frente a ti, sus ojos azules te absorben. No duda ni un segundo al tomarte de una forma inhóspita y excepcional por los hombros, encorvarse sereno y depositarte el suavecito e insinuante suspiro en la boca entorpecida de tantas dentelladas (propias, foráneas). Vuelves a sentir que te pierdes en él…

Voy a estar con Wilson, dice de pronto.

La burbuja se revienta. Te retuerces sintiendo el frío del temor. Sabías prematuramente que lo diría (estaba ansioso) y lo entiendes perfectamente; es tu corazón el que no logra asimilarlo.

_Pero si te quiero para mí sola. _Te muerdes -otra vez- los labios.

Está bien; impertérrita.

Y cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, te dejas caer en el sillón. Molida.

No lo ves, claro está, pero percibes claramente ese lazo coactivo entre ambos. Intrínseco, curtido. Que parece estar ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos y es resistente a todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza (y el amor); perpetrado de un material insólito que los mantiene… no interconectados, sino revueltos, dirías, ingénitos.

-Otra vez- quieres llorar.

Porque si a House le quedan treinta putos años de vida sabes que menos de veinte de ellos serán exclusivos tuyos; porque si Wilson y tú estuvieran a punto de desplomarse por una literal barrancada y House pudiera realizar un solo movimiento, seguro, seguro no te cogería a ti.

Debes hacerte a la idea, porque lo entiendes perfectamente. Que para House tú eres el acceso a la felicidad, pero Wilson es su fuente de vida.

La conversión es simple.

Pero eso no evita que te moleste. Porque, joder, Wilson no tiene, decisivamente, algo que no tengas tú ya. Tú estás mucho más buena, por el maldito amor a Dios. Tu figura entera llama rabiosamente a House. Todo tu perfume, todo tu intelecto, toda tu fuerza eléctrica y ciclónica y dominante (tan parecida a la suya). Tú eres la decana, tu eres Cuddy, tú _eres_ la dueña de los pasillos (y a todos se les cae la quijada y ensalivan tu piso lustrado al mirarte pasar); por la que se ha desgastado los piropos tanto tiempo. Tú eres la inmutable, la primera persona que le importó en su miserable vida. Y a pesar de todo, de todo y todo y estas lágrimas roñosas: _voy a estar con Wilson._

Wilson, que posee ése _algo_, incomprensible, pero sensato, que no lo llama, lo somete como un aullido para reunir a la manada, un silbido en una frecuencia que no captas, un destello que le incita la necesidad de aferrarlo contra su pecho y no dejarlo ir jamás. _Algo_, indeterminado, que se le parece a la hermandad, a dos cuerpos compartiendo un alma o la misma sangre (y no, no lo es).

Será simplemente que se la pasa mejor con él. Que le hace reír de tal maner y... no. No lo sabes.

Pero de un modo u otro, Wilson gana.

Y tú no soportas perder.

_Hazte a la idea_, reiteras y la ira te descoloca, te toca la circulación, volviéndola pausada y casi letal.

Lo aceptarás de alguna forma, tarde que temprano, aunque tu corazón siga preguntárselo día tras día. Aunque lo detestes, aunque no puedas trucarlo y eso te agriete el rostro. Algún día podrás (cuando menos) dormir sin sentir la piel en carne viva al saber que están juntos, solos en un universo ininteligible.

Lo único que te acongoja ahora, después de casi dos meses viviendo con House, es saber que habrá emociones irresueltas, sensaciones reprimidas, oraciones no pronunciadas y tensión inmunda y acumulada en la habitación si casualmente se hallan los tres.

…Llantos a media noche, seguro. Pero vale la pena. Seguro lo vale.

Y cuando James Wilson traspase la puerta con su inocencia y sus ojos marrones despuntando la amabilidad que de ahora en adelante aborreces, le pondrás una sonrisa.

Y ésta no estará torcida.


End file.
